What If?
by mapleleaf122
Summary: Kensi has always been thinking of Callen. What happens if those thoughts came true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kensi sighed, another slow day at NCIS. There were no cases and Hetty threw an enormous stack of expense reports at them.

"I want them done and on my desk by the end of the day," she said, sternly. The 3 agents and the detective sighed and grabbed a pile of expense reports to start working on.

"I can't believe I'm scared of a four foot lady," Deeks grumbled.

"I heard that, Mr. Deeks," came the reply. Deeks jolted up in his chair and his eyes widened. Sam and Callen chuckled, shaking their heads. As Kensi leaned back in her chair, she looked over at the man with no name next to her. G Callen. Every time he smiled _that smile_ and every time he raised _that eyebrow_, it sent chills down her spine. It isn't easy to work next to someone that you know you have feelings for. The team had to be close. And that meant being close to Callen.

_"What if,"_ Kensi thought to herself, _"I told Callen how I feel?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ready?" Callen asked his teammates. They were in a warehouse where the drug dealers that called themselves 'Ecstasy' were dealing. They dealt anything – cocaine, Vertigo, heroin; you name it. The team had to stop them.

Sam nodded back at Callen.

"Let's do this," Callen muttered. He signaled for Kensi and Deeks to move left while he and Sam would go to the right. That would encircle the drug dealers and will enable them to have a clear shot of the dealers and ensure no escape. She stealthily crept around the cartons, keeping her gun up and ready.

_Ready?_ She mouthed at Deeks. He nodded. They ran into the middle of the warehouse.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" she cried. The dealers looked up, startled. As they saw her, they dropped their things and ran for the warehouse doors. As fast as they ran, they couldn't get past Sam and Callen. They stepped into their path, holding their guns up to their faces.

"Where do you think you're going?" Callen asked, slyly.

In the end, they were all arrested and all that. Hetty was congratulated them on a job well done. Kensi was packing her stuff up when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Callen leaning against her desk.

"Good job today," he said, smirking. _Oh gosh,_ Kensi thought, _Keep your thoughts under control._ But she couldn't. Her mind ranged over all the possiblities of being with Callen.

"You okay?" Callen said, concern lacing his voice. Kensi jolted back to the present, shaking her fantasies away.

"Yeah. Just tired." She gathered her stuff when he leaned in close, next to her ear.

"Good night, Kensi," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She turned around to face him and got lost in his captivating blue eyes.

"Good night," she murmured back. He leaned back and she stood up, "See you tomorrow Callen." He nodded back at her and then she left.

As she drove home that night, she thought, _What if I kissed him?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another day, another case. This time, they had to track Janvier. Again.

"I got eyes on him," Kensi muttered into her earpiece.

"Get him," Sam commanded. She looked up and saw Janvier shakes hands with some Iranian. She walked up casually to them then about 10 feet away; she cried the usual cry, "FEDERAL AGENT. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." The startled pair looked up then turned and bolted.

"Why do they always run?" she heard Deeks sigh over the mouthpiece. Ignoring that, Kensi chased down after the men. She rounded the corner and saw the Iranian, dead and bleeding on the ground. Janvier had the gun right against her temple.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," he rasped, pushing the metal barrel closer to her head.

"You're going to die," she spat. He chuckled.

"But you're alone. Where is your team? Where is Agent Callen?" he said, spitting the last two words.

"Right behind you," came a smooth reply. Janvier whirled around and saw Callen had his gun aimed at his heart.

"I don't intend to miss," he growled. Janvier chuckled, again.

"Agent Callen. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. And you?" he replied, sarcastically.

"Just having an adrenaline rush. To kill your friend here," he said, nodding to Kensi who still had the gun pointed at her head.

"Not a chance," Callen muttered. He knocked Janvier's arm down but he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out and hit Kensi right in the ribs. Kensi felt at her shirt. The blood was seeping out quickly and staining her hands. Her head became dizzy and she collapsed on the ground, struggling to breath.

"Sam," she heard Callen say, "Get an ambulance. NOW." She vaguely saw Callen kneel down next to her.

"Kensi," he said, softly, "Stay with me." She nodded.

"Okay," she said weakly. But she knew she couldn't make it.

"Stay with me," he muttered.

"I'll try." _Goodbye Callen,_ she thought right before she blacked out and possibly passed on to somewhere else.

Deeks arrived and knocked Janvier on the ground. Also on a pile of trash. Janvier's face went schlop– right into a pile of pigeon poop.

"That's what you get for hurting my partner," Deeks growled, slapping zip-cuffs on him. He turned and saw Callen gathering Kensi in his arms.

"No. Kensi, stay with me," Callen pleaded. He shook her lightly.

"Kensi?" he whispered.

"G," he heard Sam's voice crackle over the microphone, "Ambulance en route. 2 minutes from you."

"We don't have two minutes," Deeks called into his own microphone, "Where's that stupid ambulance?"

"Right here," came a voice. The ambulance arrived and people were bringing stretchers out. Sam then came barreling into the alley, desperate to see how his 'little sister' was doing.

"Agent Callen. You have to move. She's in good hands," the paramedics said to him. He stared at Kensi. She was still yet peaceful.

_The way he looks at her. He doesn't want them to be just teammates. He wants something more,_ Sam said, observing his partner.

"Is she–?" Deeks asked, walking over. The paramedic shook her head, "She has a pulse. Let's get her to the hospital guys!" Kensi was loaded into the back of the ambulance and the ambulance careened off.

"Callen, let's get back to OPS," Deeks suggested. Sam clapped Callen on the shoulder, "C'mon G. Let's get back to OPS. The faster we go, we can get to the hospital to see how Kensi is doing." Callen just stared at the ground.

_What if she's gone?_ Callen thought.

After an agonizing moment of silence, Callen looked up, his blue eyes darkened with pain.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry my chapters are short... Sometimes I just have no ideas.. And I forgot to say this before so I'll say it now: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY.**

Chapter 4

The whole team – and I mean the WHOLE team, including the techies, rushed into the hospital, not caring about the annoyed cries of other patients as they thundered down the hall. They stopped in front of the counter.

"Kensi Blye's room please," Deeks requested, out of breath.

"And you're her–?" the receptionist asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Family," Sam said, "Family."

"Okay then," the receptionist said slowly, still eyeing them, "Her room's on the third floor, room 307." She pointed them to the elevator down the hall.

"Thanks," Nate said, starting towards the elevator. Everyone followed and piled into the elevator. But they all couldn't squish in.

"Let's leave someone out," Sam said. Everyone looked and each other and simultaneously said, "Deeks."

"Why me?" he whined, "She's my partner."

"Well you're her annoying partner, that's for sure. Just wait here. Keep the receptionist company for 2 minutes before the elevator gets back," Callen said impatiently. Deeks looked over at the counter and 'studied' the receptionist.

"I guess I could wait," Deeks said, a smile stretching over his face.

"Then it's settled," Sam said, pushing Deeks out of the elevator and stabbing the CLOSE button. They traveled up in silence, each of them wondering how Kensi was doing. When they arrived they quietly– but quickly, walked over to Kensi's room. Callen took a deep breath before quietly knocking on her door. After two sharp knocks, he opened the door a crack. He saw Kensi lying on the hospital cot with wires attached to her and to various machines. Everyone piled into a loose semi circle around her bed.

"Feeling better, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked. Kensi nodded slowly, "I'm fine." Callen was just about to say something when the doctor came bustling in.

"I'm sorry but you all have to leave. Very bad timing. But we have to bring her into operation now. There was minor internal bleeding and a bruised rib. We treated her cuts but not those." Callen nodded.

"Right," he said, "We'll just get going." He nodded to the team and started out the door. Everyone was in the elevator when he said, "Lemme check on something." He then walked back down the hallway where the doctor and some nurses were wheeling Kensi away. He stopped the doctor, "When she comes out, contact me."

"Of course."

"Thanks." With that, he left and went back home.

It was 9:30PM when he got a call.

"Hello?" he answered. He wasn't sleeping. NO, he was thinking. About _Kensi_.

"Is this Callen?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"This is Doctor Varelli calling. Kensi Blye is out of operation." Callen jumped to his feet.

"I'm on my way."

"But– it is not visiting hou–"

"I don't give a sh*t," he said, cutting her off, "I'm coming."

"Where is she?" he asked, the second he stepped foot into her 'hallway'.

"Room 507. For recovering patients," the doctor said, pointing upstairs, "But she's sleeping so there is no point–" Callen didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do was to see Kensi again. As he walked into her darkened room, all he could think of was: _She's alive_.

"She's alive," he whispered. He took a seat next to her. _Gosh she's beautiful. What if_... _No. G. No. You're her boss._

He stayed another 3 hours.

"Goodnight, Kensi." Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the new chapter... my computer's messed up so I don't think I'll be updating a lot. I wrote this whole chapter on paper :P Someone thinks Kensi is OOC but I like to think she just acts differently around Callen. But to ThatAussieGirl, thanks for that review everything is changed and improved, I think. X-Men Origins: Wolverine spoilers in this chapter. Hope you like it! I don't own anything 'cept the plot (unless stated)**

Chapter 5- 3 weeks later

Kensi Blye was back at work, falling into a comfortable rhythm of filling paperwork, recovering from that bullet, paperwork, recovery, training and more- yep, you guessed it: paperwork.

"Mornin'" Callen greeted her one morning. Kensi plopped her bag on her desk and collapsed on her chair.

"Hey," she answered, tiredly. She spent the whole night finishing up the paperwork she owed Hetty.

"Rough night?" Callen asked, swiveling in his chair, smirking.

_Gosh he's hot, _Kensi couldn't help but think.

"Hey. You there?" Callen asked, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hm?" she said, snapping back into reality, "Oh. I'm tired. Was, ya know, finishing my paperwork. Not a rough night in the way... you think." Shw was rambling and she knew it.

"Okay," Callen said, amused. The two of them turned their attention towards the huge (and growing) pile of paperwork in front of them. They worked in silence for a while until she realized how quiet the bullpen was.

"Where's Sam and Deeks?" she asked. Callen glanced up.

"Sam's taking a vacation day to spend time with his family."

"Riiight. Family. And Deeks?"

"How should I know? He's your partner," he replied simply.

And so, they worked. And worked. Aaand worked. Deeks never showed up. Callen got to pick the fod truck. It was only 5:30PM when Hetty walked into the bullpen and told them to go home.

"Home?" But it's only 5:30," Kensi spluttered. What's she going to do at home? She doesn't feel like going out. It's too early and she's too tired anyway.

"Yeah. Home. Never heard of it?" Callen teased. She sighed and started gathering her stuff. As she finished, Callen was sprawled on the couch, playing with his phone. She was just about to ask why he was staying in the bullpen when she remembered he practically lives on that couch and hardly goes back to the home he purchased.

"Well then," she started, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he replied, not even looking up from his phone. She trudged out towards her car and was just about to get in when she heard someone shout her name. She turned and saw Callen shrugging his jacket on while running towards her.

"Hey," he said, as he came to a stop in front of her," How about Chinese tonight? I was supposed to eat with Sam but I didn't want to intrude on family time. You in?" She smiled at the sudden 'appointment', "Sure."

"I'll get the food?"

"Sure. See you later."

Chinese takeout and wine was just a thing they did. As... friends. What if it was a real date?

Chinese and wine. It was a thing they did. Callen couldn't help but wonder how she would react if he asked her out to a proper restaurant with proper waiters and proper food and proper- oh you get the idea.

_Everyone thinks I don't need anyone, but really, I need Kensi. _His heart hammered against his chest with that thought as he walked up her lawn. He knocked on the door and walked inside. The TV was on with a selection of movies on the coffee table. A bottle of red wine stood in front of the CDs with glasses half full.

"Hey Callen," Kensi called from the bathroom, "I'll be just a minute. You know where the stuff are." He set the food down and got everything set by the time Kensi got out from the bathroom.

"So much for a minute," he muttered.

"NANANA," she replied, shaking her head but smiling.

"What movie tonight?"

"Your pick."

"How about..." he scanned the table for a nice movie, "How about.. X-Men Origins: Wolverine?" He handed her the CD.

"Huh. Didn't realize I had this movie. I never watched it."

"Well then," he said, grabbing a bowl full of fried rice and sitting on the couch, "a new movie for the both of us."

The movie was intense, full of fights and rage (from Kensi). At the right time, Kensi would gasp in fear or outrage (told you so). But then came the scene that Callen would thank forever.

It was the last scene before the credits. The place where Wolverine would find the truth about his wife and encounter the deadly and scary... Weapon XI.

"It's creepy."

"He's not even real."

"He's still scary," Kensi replied. That mutant was hideous and haunting. When it's face was shown, Kensi screamed and buried her face into the crook of Callen's neck. He almost moaned at the touch of her skin but made himself content by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you watching or not?" he managed to choke out, "it's the best part.

"Fine," she mumbled gainst his neck. She turned to watch the movie but stayed leaning against him. They watched the rest of the movie in silence with Kensi gasping regularly. When the credits rolled on, she was just about to stop and eject the disc when Callen stopped her. She turned with a question in her eyes.

"There might be a bonus scene," he said. She nodded. She settled next to him, awaiting for a bonus scene.

"Hey Kenz?" He didn't know how much Kensi loved the way he said her nickname.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Her brow furrowed.

"Just. Thanks." She turned and smiled a smile so bright, he felt as if he would melt right there.

_She's... beautiful, _he thought.

"You're welcome." He was going to say something else but the bonus scene came on.

"Told you there was a bonus scene."

"Yeah yeah." They stared at the screen and saw the wreckage and the rubble. They saw Weapon XI's body under a pile of rocks.

"Omigosh. Something's going to happen," she breathed. The head of it was nowhere to be seen. It's arm was groping for its...

"Head," Kensi mumbled, wide-eyed. The arm then found its head, lying half a foot or so away.

"What's going to happen?" she asked, cuddling closer to Callen.

"I don't know," he answered thruthfully, hugging her close. They watched the head and Callen was just about to say nothing was going to happen when its eyes flashed wide open.

"OHMYGOSH," Kensiscreamed, leaping up from her seat and rushing into her room and locking the door. Callen snorted and followed her.

"Kensi," he called, knocking on her door, "Come out."

"No," came the muffled reply. Callen sighed and was just about to repeat what he said when he got an idea that would change his life forever/

"What if Weapon XI is in there?" he whispered, darkly. He waited for two seconds then Kensi came barreling out her room and into his arms. He

steadied her, laughing with eyes sparkling in the dim light of the hallway.

"I hate you Callen," she bawled. He smiled down at her. They stood there together for a while, rocking back and forth with Kensi trying to control her breathing.

"You know what?" Kensi said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" he said.

"You don't laugh much."

"Sure I do."

"Nuh huh," she retorted, "Your laugh is rare. Like a unicorn." He smiled.

"Okay then."

"I'm tired," she said.

"Then yu go to sleep. I'll clean everything up. I'll see you tomorrow." He was just about to let her go when he felt her shake her head.

"No. Because of what you did I won't be able to sleep. Stay?" She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. She bit her lip.

_Seriously? _Callen thought, just as every bit of his resistance vanished.

"Okay then. Go change. I'll clean everything up. I promise I'll be with you in a moment." He let her go and cleaned everything up while she changed. When he got into her room, she was snuggled between the covers but eyes wide open.

"I want to shower," he announced. She shrugged. He went to her bathroom and took a clean towel and had a shower of 5 minutes. When he came out, he was wearing only his pants with his shirt, socks and shoes on a chair by the door.

"Move over," he said. She did and he got under the covers. Kensi snuggled up to him and Callen wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks Callen. I owe you." Everything was quiet as she drifted off to sleep.

"What if," he said aloud, "What if I could be with her every night, just like this?"

**x**

**x**

**x**

**A/N: Well... here's that chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review so I can improve. All mistakes are mine. :) #TeamCaKe **


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS!  
Sorry I haven't added in... a long time. :)

I'm writing the next chapter now and it should be up in at least 2 days!

Please bear with me!

:) xoxo,

Wei Qian


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi woke up the next morning, only to find that Callen had left.

"Of course, Kensi," she grumbled to herself, "What? You think he'd stay? Get a grip." She was still muttering to herself as she walked out of her room. As she left the room, she heard clattering from the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed. She crept slowly and quietly towards the sound and was unprepared for the sight she was given. Callen. In her kitchen. Flipping pancakes. On the counter next to him was a plate stacked with pancakes ready to eat. She was about to say something when Callen turned around and spotted her.

"Mornin' Kenz," he greeted her, "Sleep well?" She nodded.

"Is that...?"

"Yep," he replied, more cheery than she had ever witnessed, "Blueberry pancakes."

"Are they... edible?" she asked. He barked out a short laugh.

"Yes. Yes they are," he said. He pushed the plate on the kitchen island, "Have a taste." SHe bit into the pancake and nearly swooned. It was soft and fluffly and basically melted in her mouth.

"Wow," she said, mouth full of pancake, "Where did you learn to make this?" Callen shrugs, clearing the counter and washing stuff up, "Foster home. One Sunday morning." His eyes darkened as he reminisced the past. Kensi scarfed down her pancake just as he snapped out of his 'memory bank'.

"C'mon," he said, "We should get to work." Kensi ambled back towards her room and cleaned up.

_What if, _she thought in the shower, _This happened everyday? Just the two of us in the morning? What if?_

**A/N: AGAIN, I AM SO SORRRRYY FOR NOT ADDING! I think my promise was 2 days... and i think it's the third day. Whoops. This was a horribly written chapter but school's been so hectic lately. Imma try to add, okay? Please review and whatnot. BYEE  
**

**xoxo**

**Wei Qian**


End file.
